He's Gone
by Yin13Yang
Summary: Jika Fai tidak bisa memiliki Kurogane, maka orang lain tidak. *summary gagal* KuroFai. ANGST! Need FLAMEs. Happy read! :


Note : Typos, bahasa kacau, membingungkan, aneh, geje, dan lain sebagainya.

Disclaimer : papah Kurokuro dan mamah Fai selamanya milik CLAMP. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.

Rating : saya dilema antara T dan M. Jadi untuk amannya saya kasih M aja yak?

SELAMAT MEMBACAAAAA! :D

* * *

><p>Fai membuka mata saat sinar-sinar kecil matahari menerobos jendela dengan tirai transparan kamar besar yang sudah hampir bertahun-tahun ini ia gunakan untuk berbagi mimpi dengan Kurogane.<p>

Ia menggeliat sedikit. Gestur yang selalu dilakukan orang-orang tiap bangun pagi. Dan itu membuat seseorang dengan lengan besar kecoklatan yang tengah mendekapnya melenguh pelan karena sedikit terusik.

Fai menoleh sedikit ke belakang. Mendapati orang itu kembali masuk alam bawah sadarnya.

Fai tersenyum. Perlahan ia mengubah posisi tidurnya, menghadap sang pria besar berambut gagak yang mendengkur ringan. Menciptakan udara halus yang menyapu jidat Fai.

Masih tersenyum, Fai menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos mereka sedikit naik. Menutupi dada pria besar di hadapannya yang sedikit terekspos. Mencegahnya kedinginan di pagi menjelang musim dingin seperti ini.

Tangan Fai terulur. Menyentuh bibir pria itu. Sedikit mengambang, ia mengusapnya. Merasakan hangat nafas yang keluar dari mulut pria yang dikasihinya itu.

Lalu tangannya turun ke leher dengan otot yang sedikit timbul itu. Menyentuh beberapa sisi tempat ia meninggalkan jejak-jejak kepemilikan yang sepertinya akan susah hilang untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Lagi-lagi Fai tersenyum. Ia mendongak, menatap wajah polos pria yang selalu hobi mengerutkan dahi saat sadar itu.

"Kau tahu, Pak Kuro? Bersamamu adalah lebih dari sekedar bahagia," ujar Fai lirih. Dia tidak mau membangunkan pria besarnya setelah 'pekerjaan' yang lumayan berat semalam. "Tapi apa kau juga tahu? Bersamamu kadang terasa sedikit menyakitkan."

Fai menggunakan siku sebelah tangannya untuk bertumpu. Ia sedikit mengangkat badannya dan mengecup dahi lebar pria besar itu. Bertahan di posisi yang sama –untuk melihat dahi itu mengerut sedikit karena lagi-lagi terusik— sebelum akhirnya ia turun dari ranjang.

Fai meraih piyama mandi di kursi dekat ranjang lantas memakainya sambil tetap mengawasi pria yang tengah tertidur di ranjang itu dengan senyum.

Namun dalam sekejap senyum itu berubah sendu seiring berkelebatnya memori-memori lawas yang pernah mereka lakukan. Dan sepersekian detik berikutnya senyum itu lenyap. Digantikan dengan kepala Fai yang tertunduk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha menahan apa yang hendak mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Jadi yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang adalah membalik badan. Melangkahkan kaki menjauhi sosok yang masih pulas itu dan masuk kamar mandi.

Fai menghidupkan shower dan mulai membuka piyama mandinya. Sejenak mengamati tubuh polosnya di kaca besar di hadapannya. Menyentuh spot-spot merah yang menghiasi leher dan dadanya. Tersenyum sedih lagi.

Fai menyusuri bibirnya. Merasakan sisa-sisa kehangatan semalam. Seandainya ia bisa dan seandainya masih tersisa. Tapi yang ada hanya dingin. Bibirnya dingin. Mungkin sedingin lantai kamar mandi yang ia pijak sekarang.

Fai melangkah mendekati guyuran shower. Ia mulai membasuh seluruh tubuhnya. Mengusap semua area dimana pria besar yang ada di pikiran Fai pernah menyentuhnya. Ia mengulangi belaian yang pernah pria besar itu lakukan padanya. Berharap ia masih menyimpan memori saat tangan besar itu menandainya, memanjakannya, membuatnya nyaman.

Dan saat Fai berusaha menghadirkan bayangan pria besar itu di sini, ia tahu kalau airmatanya keluar tanpa ijin.

Fai merapatkan punggungnya ke dinding porselen. Memerosotkan diri ke lantai dan memeluk lututnya. Ia benamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya, mati-matian menahan teriakannya yang ingin keluar. Tidak mau pria besarnya bangun.

Namun sesak yang dialami Fai sudah terlanjur di ambang batas. Maka tanpa sadar ia terisak. Memang tidak cukup keras untuk terdengar sampai keluar, tapi cukup membuat gema di kamar mandi itu.

Fai mencintai pria besar itu, Kurogane-nya. Mencintainya sampai mungkin kata cinta itu sudah sangat kurang untuk mewakili perasaannya saat ini. Tapi sekalipun ia berkeinginan untuk memilikinya –si Kurogane itu—, Fai tetap tidak bisa mengalahkan logika yang muncul sejak pertama dulu ia membuat komitmen bersama Kurogane.

Kurogane –suka atau tidak— harus menikah dengan gadis lain, alih-alih dengan dirinya. Untuk keluarganya. Untuk meneruskan klan Suwa. Karena Kurogane adalah pewaris darah Suwa satu-satunya sekarang. Dan dengan memilih Fai, itu artinya Kurogane telah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri garis keturunan keluarganya. Dan Fai tidak mau Kurogane melakukannya.

Fai sudah cukup sering mengatakan itu pada Fai. Termasuk semalam. Namun setiap kali mengatakannya, dia hanya akan mendapati Kurogane meradang dan mengakhiri perdebatan di atas ranjang. Membuktikan pada Fai bahwa dia tidak butuh klan Suwa. Tidak butuh penerus. Dan hanya menginginkan pria pirang itu.

Fai merintih perih dalam isakannya karena mengingat semua itu.

Harusnya Fai tahu, mengesampingkan logikanya dulu akan berakibat sesakit ini. Jika meninggalkan Kurogane akan semenyesakkan sekarang, Fai akan memilih untuk meninggalkannya dulu. Saat kuncup-kuncup cintanya belum mekar. Lebih baik membiarkannya layu tanpa sempat Kurogane pupuk lebih lama.

Harusnya Fai lebih mengalah pada logika. Harusnya. Seharusnya.

Tapi sudah tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk memutarbalikkan waktu. Maka sekarang yang bisa dan harus dilakukan Fai adalah pergi. Melepaskan Kurogane.

Menyakiti mereka berdua, memang. Tapi Fai tahu itu tidak akan lama bagi Kurogane-nya. Karena dengan memutuskan ikatan mereka sekarang, Kurogane pasti akan membencinya. Dan akan lebih mudah bagi pria besar itu untuk melupakannya.

Fai mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah karena menangis. Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menatap benda yang melingkari jari manisnya. Cincin yang mengikatnya dan Kurogane. Dibawanya tangan itu mendekat ke dadanya dan dipeluknya erat.

"Gomen ne…Kurogane."

.

.

.

Fai menyeret kopernya pelan melewati ranjang di mana Kurogane masih tertidur pulas. Ia berhenti sebentar dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Menatap wajah pria besar yang sebentar lagi harus ia tinggalkan.

Fai tersenyum perih lagi.

"Ada banyak hal," katanya lirih. "yang kadang tidak selalu harus sesuai dengan keinginan kita."

Fai melepas cincin di jari manis di tangan kirinya.

"Ada banyak hal yang kadang kita harus rela melepaskannya sesakit apapun."

Fai merogoh saku jaket tebalnya dan menarik secarik kerat dari sana. Kertas yang hampir penuh dengan tulisannya.

"Termasuk memilikimu, Kuronyan." Fai tersenyum makin sedih saat tanpa sadar mulutnya menyebut nama pria besar itu dengan seenaknya, kebiasaannya selama ini.

Fai meletakkan kertas dan cincin itu di meja kecil dekat ranjang mereka, bukan…ranjang milik Kurogane saja sekarang.

"Dan kau juga harus melupakanku." Airmata Fai mengalir lagi.

Tangan Fai terulur, hendak menyentuh pipi Kurogane. Namun gerakannya terhenti di tengah udara. Airmatanya keluar ganas. Dan dengan menyentuh Kurogane, Fai yakin ia akan terisak lagi. Jadi ia memilih untuk menunduk sambil menghapus airmatanya.

Sambil berusaha menguasai emosi, Fai berdiri dan meraih pegangan kopernya. Kembali ia menyeret kopernya menjauh. Berjalan pelan menuju pintu kamar. Digenggamnya knop pintu dan memutarnya hingga pintu terbuka.

Fai menoleh ke belakang lagi, untuk yang terakhir.

"Sayonara, Kuro-chuu."

.

.

.

Kurogane memindahkan posisinya miring ke kiri dengan tangannya terulur –dengan maksud— memeluk apa yang –seharusnya— ada di sebelahnya. Namun tidak ada apapun dan siapapun. Jadi reflek Kurogane membuka matanya dan menemukan sesuatu yang hilang di sebelahnya.

Fai.

Kurogane duduk dari tidurnya dan menatap sekeliling dan mencari.

"Hei!" panggilnya. Dia memang jarang memanggil Fai dengan namanya, kan?

Hening. Dan Kurogane merasa ada yang tidak beres. Meskipun sebenarnya setiap pagi dia memang akan terbangun sendirian di ranjangnya, karena Fai pasti sudah berkutat di dapur, tapi kali ini firasat Kurogane buruk.

Ia meraih celana panjangnya yang teronggok di lantai dan memakainya. Tidak mau berlama-lama dengan memakai baju, jadi tanpa atasan dia mulai berkeliling apartemen mencari pria pirangnya.

Ia membuka pintu kamar dan tidak menemukan siapapun di dapur yang letaknya persis berhadapan dengan kamar. Kurogane kembali masuk ke kamar dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia membuka pintunya dengan tergesa dan lagi-lagi tidak ada siapapun di dalam sana.

Kurogane mendapati lantai kamar mandi yang masih basah dan yakin Fai baru dari sana entah berapa menit yang lalu.

Kurogane berbalik ke ranjang dan hendak meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi Fai saat melihat secarik kertas dengan cincin –yang Kurogane sangat tahu— milik Fai.

Pupil Kurogane membesar. Dengan gemetar ia meraih kertas itu dan membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. Tidak sampai selesai, karena dengan membaca beberapa baris saja Kurogane tahu Fai pergi. Cincin milik Fai itu juga buktinya.

Kurogane meremas kertas dan cincin itu dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya sibuk mencari nama Fai di phonebook ponselnya.

Begitu menemukan nama Fai, Kurogane segera menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Beberapa saat nada sambung terdengar, namun tidak lama karena kemudian terdengar nada putus. Kurogane yakin Fai me-reject-nya.

Kurogane mencoba sekali lagi dan hasilnya tetap sama. Beberapa kali tetap seperti itu sampai akhirnya Fai mengangkatnya. Namun dia tidak bersuara sama sekali.

"Kau dimana?" todong Kurogane dengan nada penuh ancaman.

Sunyi sejenak sebelum Fai memutuskan menjawab, "Tidak perlu tahu aku di mana. Karena nanti kau pasti mencariku."

"KATAKAN KAU DI MANA!" Kurogane murka.

Fai di tempat lain hanya memejamkan mata saat nada Kurogane menggebrak gendang telinganya. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan khawatir."

"Bukan itu jawaban yang aku mau." Kurogane menggeram.

Fai terdiam.

"Katakan kau di mana!" ulang Kurogane.

"Aku harus pergi, Kurogane." Fai berusaha agar suaranya terdengar tegas.

"Brengsek! Kau di mana?" Kurogane kembali marah.

Ia menutup mata lelah dengan sebelah tangannya di tempat lain. "Tolong mengerti, Kurogane."

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Katakan kau di mana!"

"Aku harus pergi, Kurogane. Atau aku akan semakin remuk jika bersamamu." Sahut Fai cepat

"Apa kau bilang?" Kurogane mendesis.

"Bersamamu itu menyakitkan. Kurasa kau sudah membaca suratku."

Kurogane meremas kertas dan cincin di tangan kirinya semakin kuat.

"Bersamamu, memikirkan semua logika tentang dirimu dan keluargamu, membuatku lelah!" suara Fai mulai serak.

Kurogane terdiam.

"Aku lelah saat kau tidak mendengarkanku saat aku mengatakan apa yang kurasakan." lanjut Fai.

Kurogane sekarang menunduk. Ia menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang.

"Jadi biarkan aku pergi. Agar kau juga bisa hidup untuk keluargamu." Fai sudah tidak bisa menahan getaran dalam suaranya.

"Aku butuh dirimu."

"Kau akan melupakanku."

Kurogane mencengkeram poni pendeknya dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam surat dan cincin Fai. "Ini menyakitkan, Fai."

Fai tercekat mendengar Kurogane menyebut namanya.

"Setiap saat kau mengatakan tentang takdir bahwa aku harus meneruskan garis keturunan klanku, aku sakit, Fai." Kata Kurogane lagi.

Fai membekap mulutnya, meredam isakannya.

"Aku memang tidak pandai mengutarakan perasaanku. Tapi kupikir kau mengetahuinya." Kurogane menjatuhkan kertas dan cincin Fai ke lantai. Menciptakan dentingan saat logam itu menghantam permukaan lantai yang keras.

Fai masih belum merubah posisinya. Ia tidak sanggup menjawab. Bukannya dia tidak paham. Bukannya dia tidak tahu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, Fai tidak bisa menomorsatukan keegoisan mereka. "Kau tidak bisa mengabaikan keluargamu. Demi aku pun, tidak."

Kurogane merasakan hal paling langka dalam hidupnya. Matanya kabur. Kabur oleh airmata yang terakhir kali ia keluarkan saat ia lahir.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" tanya Kurogane lirih. Bahkan di telinga Fai terdengar seperti bisikan.

Fai tidak bisa menjawab lagi. _Harusnya kau juga tahu kalau bukan hanya kau yang ada di posisi itu, Kurogane._

"Bagaimana denganku, Fai?" Kurogane merasa airmatanya mengalir tanpa komando.

Kurogane bisa mendengar isakan Fai sekarang. Dan mendengarnya saja sudah cukup membuat pria besar itu merasa jauh lebih sakit.

"Kau akan melupakanku, Kurogane." Fai berusaha bicara di tengah isakannya.

"Tidak…"

"Maaf…Kurogane." potong Fai.

"Tidak, Fai. Jangan…"

"Maaf..tuuut..tuuut..tuuut…"

"FAI!" seru Kurogane sambil reflek berdiri saat nada sambungannya terputus.

Kurogane me-redial panggilannya dengan panik. Tapi Fai memilih untuk mematikan ponselnya. Memutuskan untuk benar-benar mengakhiri semuanya.

Kurogane terhuyung dan kembali terduduk ke ranjang. Nafasnya memburu dan airmatanya makin jatuh deras. Ia merenggut rambutnya

"AARRRGHH!" Kurogane meraung, melepaskan semua yang ia rasakan.

Tapi tetap belum cukup. Raungannya tidak cukup mewakili apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Ia berdiri dan membanting semua barang di atas meja dekat ranjangnya, melempar lampu tidurnya, dan terakhir ia berjalan ke arah pigura kecil di meja dekat telepon. Diraihnya pigura itu dengan kasar.

Dipandanginya wajah Fai yang tengah tersenyum ceria dengan dirinya yang tanpa ekspresi.

Kurogane mengangkat pigura itu ke atas kepalanya, dengan maksud membantingnya. Membuat nasib pigura itu berakhir menyedihkan seperti kawan-kawannya di lantai. Tapi tangan Kurogane terhenti segera.

Tangan yang mencengkeram pigura itu terkulai lemas ke sisi tubuhnya.

Kurogane tertunduk. Ia tertawa perih. Menertawakan keadaannya sekarang. Seorang Kurogane Suwa yang tidak pernah bisa dikalahkan oleh apapun dan siapapun sekarang meratap menyedihkan.

Kemudian mata Kurogane menemukan benda kecil tak jauh dari kakinya. Benda yang sama seperti yang ia pakai di jari manis tangan kirinya.

Kurogane berjongkok sebentar sebelum mendudukkan diri ke lantai dan meraih benda itu, cincin Fai. Ia mengamati benda itu dengan senyum perih. Mengingat kenangan saat membuat cincin itu.

Saat itu Fai dengan merengek menariknya ke seorang pembuat cincin kenalannya. Dan Kurogane –yang meski dengan menggerutu— menuruti kemauan pria pirangnya yang begitu percaya mitos itu. Mitos dimana apabila seseorang mengenakan cincin yang diisi oleh darah pasangannya, maka hubungan mereka akan abadi.

Bahkan saat itu Fai sangat bersemangat saat sang pembuat cincin merobek kulit jarinya untuk mengeluarkan sedikit darahnya yang akan digunakan untuk mengisi cincin Kurogane. Ia sedikitpun tidak keberatan mengeluarkan darah lebih banyak karena ukuran jari Kurogane yang lebih besar dari miliknya.

Kurogane menggenggam erat cincin itu. "Sekarang apa artinya ini, Fai?"

Sunyi. Hanya detik jam dinding yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kalau kau melepaskan cincin ini, mitosnya tidak akan berlaku lagi, Baka!"

Kurogane membawa tangannya yang menggenggam cincin itu ke depan mulutnya.

"Aku akan menyimpannya untukmu."

Kurogane membuka telapak tangannya dan menyorongkan cincin itu saat mulutnya terbuka. Merasakan saat benda berongga itu melewati tenggorokannya. Kurogane membekap mulutnya saat ia tersedak dan hampir muntah. Mati-matian ia menelannya.

Dan setelah beberapa menit penuh penderitaan itu, akhirnya cincin itu tertelan sempurna. Kurogane terengah dan mendapati dirinya dalam posisi tidur meringkuk di lantai.

Ia merasa lelah sekali.

"Fai…" panggilnya lirih.

Kurogane memejamkan matanya. Menghitung dalam hati. Berharap saat ia membuka mata dalam hitungan ketiga, Fai akan muncul di hadapannya. Tersenyum seperti biasanya dan berkata bahwa semua ini hanya untuk menguji sejauh apa Kurogane mencintainya.

Tapi tidak ada siapapun saat Kurogane membuka matanya.

Kurogane tertawa miris.

"Aku sekarang terlihat seperti orang bodoh, Fai."

Kurogane mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih pecahan kaca lampu tidur yang tidak jauh darinya.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa menjadi milikmu, maka orang lain juga tidak."

Kurogane membuat sayatan di pergelangan tangannya. Cukup dalam, dan dengan cepat darah berebut keluar. Membasahi lantai tempat Kurogane masih berbaring.

Kurogane mengulangi sayatan di tempat yang sama. Ia mengawasi darahnya keluar dengan menggila dari lukanya yang menganga. Matanya berat sekali sekarang.

"Selamat tidur, Fai." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Dan perlahan Kurogane memejamkan mata.

===OWARI===

* * *

><p>Saya tidak tahu ini apa! Hahahahahaha…<p>

Hampir setahun ga nongol dan tahu-tahu saya kembali dengan fic ancur-lebur begini. Gomen ne…

Hnn.. Terimakasih kepada Yuu-san dan Aicchan-sensei yang udah nemenin saya nyampah di twitter saat bikin fic ini. Sekali lagi terimakasih.. *nunduk*

Maunya saya bikin angst soalnya timing-nya pas banget, tapi ga yakin sama hasilnya. ARRRGHHH! *gila lagi* Tapi akhirnya saya berhasil bikin adegan nelen cincin. Kekekekekekk.. Kira-kira ada yg tau darimana saya dapet idenya?

Yasudah, saya tidak terlalu mengharapkan ripiu. FLAME SAJA! FLAME saja karya ancur ini! *jedutin kepala ke layar lepi*

Terimakasih sudah mampir dan meluangkan waktu membaca fic tidak jelas ini. Sampai jumpa lagi.. :)


End file.
